finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Heir of the Dynast-King
| memory crystals = | memory crystals ii = | memory crystals iii = | wardrobe records = None | abilities = | cids missions = *Complete the Ultimate + dungeon with a party of FF XII heroes }} Heir of the Dynast-King was a quick-play single-track Challenge Event in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Scenario Vaan, Ashe, and the others must escape imprisonment by the Archadian Empire in their quest to reclaim Dalmasca. Meanwhile, Penelo is taken hostage at Bhujerba by Ba'Gamnan in hopes of luring the party into the Lhusu Mines, where a trap has been laid. There, the party meets a particularly well-mannered boy who addresses himself as "Lamont" and seeks answers to what fiendish schemes the Empire is brewing. Ba'Gamnan pursues them, yet they manage to escape. "Lamont" is none other than Larsa Ferrinas Solidor, the second in line to the Imperial throne. Unlike the Empire he serves, he is a diplomat in the making, and thus seeks a peaceful solution to the war now underway. He takes Penelo to his quarters at Mqs. Halim Ondore IV's estate, where she learns of his intentions and gains his trust before an Archadian detachment retrieves him the next day. From then on, Larsa offers his aid to the party as he is able. As Ashe seeks out the Dawn Shard to reclaim her throne, the party is recaptured aboard the Shiva, and the Dawn Shard seized by Ghis. This, in turn, leads to the sinking of the Archadian 8th Fleet as the Shard explodes in a fiery Mist. From Jahara, Ashe and Larsa now travel to Mt Bur-Omisace to seek validation of their respective claims. Layout |classic mastery 1= x40 |elite 1=Nalbina Dungeons |elite stages 1=3 |elite stamina 1=36 |elite boss 1=Daguza, Galeedo, Gwitch |elite completion 1=3,000 gil |elite first time 1= |elite mastery 1= x10 |classic 2=Dreadnought Leviathan |classic stages 2=3 |classic stamina 2=13 |classic boss 2=Judge Ghis |classic completion 2=1,000 gil |classic first time 2= |classic mastery 2= x5 |elite 2=Dreadnought Leviathan |elite stages 2=3 |elite stamina 2=40 |elite boss 2=Judge Ghis |elite completion 2=5,000 gil |elite first time 2= |elite mastery 2= x10 |classic 3=Tomb of Raithwall |classic stages 3=3 |classic stamina 3=19 |classic boss 3=Demon Wall |classic completion 3=2,000 gil |classic first time 3= |classic mastery 3= x20 |elite 3=Tomb of Raithwall |elite stages 3=3 |elite stamina 3=46 |elite boss 3=Demon Wall |elite completion 3=5,000 gil |elite first time 3= |elite mastery 3= x2 x10 |classic 4=Light Cruiser Shiva |classic stages 4=3 |classic stamina 4=25 |classic boss 4=Vossler |classic completion 4=2,000 gil |classic first time 4= |classic mastery 4= x5 |elite 4=Light Cruiser Shiva |elite stages 4=3 |elite stamina 4=52 |elite boss 4=Vossler |elite completion 4=10,000 gil |elite first time 4= x10 |elite mastery 4= x2 x10 |classic 5=Golmore Jungle |classic stages 5=3 |classic stamina 5=31 |classic boss 5=Elder Wyrm |classic completion 5=3,000 gil |classic first time 5= |classic mastery 5= x10 x10 |elite 5=Golmore Jungle |elite stages 5=3 |elite stamina 5=58 |elite boss 5=Elder Wyrm |elite completion 5=20,000 gil |elite first time 5= |elite mastery 5= x10 x2 |elite 6=Sochen Cave Palace + |elite stages 6=2 |elite stamina 6=40 |elite boss 6=Alraune King, Mandragora Prince, Onion Queen, Topstalk, Pumpkin Star Ahriman |elite completion 6=30,000 gil |elite first time 6= x30 |elite mastery 6= x3 x10 |elite 7=The Ancient City of Giruvegan, Part 1 ++ |elite stages 7=1 |elite stamina 7=20 |elite boss 7=Daedalus |elite completion 7=30,000 gil |elite first time 7= x42 |elite mastery 7= x2 |elite 8=The Ancient City of Giruvegan, Part 2 +++ |elite stages 8=1 |elite stamina 8=40 |elite boss 8=Tyrant |elite completion 8=60,000 gil |elite first time 8= x24 |elite mastery 8= x2 x3 |elite 9=Stilshrine of Miriam Ultimate |elite stages 9=1 |elite stamina 9=60 |elite boss 9=Mateus |elite completion 9=90,000 gil |elite first time 9= x12 |elite mastery 9= x7 |elite 10=Sochen Cave Palace Ultimate+ |elite stages 10=1 |elite stamina 10=1 |elite boss 10=Ahriman |elite completion 10=1,500 gil |elite first time 10= x18 |elite mastery 10= x5 x5 |elite 11=The Ancient City of Giruvegan Ultimate++ |elite stages 11=1 |elite stamina 11=1 |elite boss 11=Judge Gabranth |elite completion 11=1,500 gil |elite first time 11= |elite mastery 11= x30 x30 }} Category:Final Fantasy Record Keeper Challenge Events